


Pecus pecus

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astolfo vivia uma vida de Pé Grande pós-moderno. Mas pesadelos o amedrontava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecus pecus

O céu atingia uma cor violácea no horizonte, mas o laranja ainda preenchia a maior parte da noite quando acordei. Meus olhos se acostumavam com os feixes de luz que vazavam pelas venezianas de madeira e me sentei na cama. Tivera um pesadelo, era evidente, do contrário não estaria desperto à essas horas. E com a frequência que eles vinham acontecendo, era melhor providenciar, grossas cortinas para deixar a penumbra mais confortável aos meus olhos. Mas apesar do sonhos estarem se tornando corriqueiros, nunca consigo me lembrar dos pesadelos e isso me incomoda. Resolvi então tentar um exercício antigo e fechei os olhos para visualizar a memória de meu inconsciente.

A primeira imagem que acessei foi o teto branco do meu quarto, com uma peculiaridade estranha: estava iluminado por uma luz amarela esbranquiçada e não o laranja arroxeado costumeiro. Meus olhos piscavam a todo momento, até eu ser obrigado a encarar uma criatura horrorosa deitada ao meu lado. Uma humana. Tinha os cabelos aloirados, o globo ocular branco de íris azuis e pupilas negras. Sorria ao me desejar "Bom dia" e encostou seus lábios nos meus.

A cena me horrorizou a ponto de eu interromper as lembranças e ter de abrir os olhos. Senti as luzes violáceas atingir maior área no céu. A primeira manhã já estava no início e os trabalhadores se agitavam para seus empregos. Me levantei e fui até a cozinha. Jaíva, a empregada zumbi, ainda não havia levantado. Desconfiava que ela era incapaz de dormir, mas acho uma indelicadeza ler seus pensamentos, já que zumbis não são como nós, que conseguimos bloquear a mente de invasores. Abri a geladeira e peguei uma caixa de sangue AB já aberta e um copo no armário. Despejei o líquido no recipiente e bebi metade de uma vez. Ajudava a acordar. Me ajeitei na cadeira e me preparei para revisitar o sonho.

Eu me fitava no espelho, dando um nó complexo na gravata enquanto duas crianças intrépidas e hiperativas corriam, gritavam e se agrediam como dois animais que eram. Eu estava assustado com toda aquela movimentação agressiva. Eu, Astolfo, pois meu reflexo de humano permanecia compenetrado na tarefa dificílima de embolar a gravata em meu pescoço. O "Eu" humano não era muito diferente da mulher, apenas os cabelos eram mais escuros e curtos, como é comum nos homens dessa espécie. Logo, as crianças correram em minha direção e por um momento eu achei que elas iam me atacar, mas o impulso era apenas para se pendurarem nas minhas costas.

Abri os olhos e encontrei Jaíva parada no meio da cozinha, fitando o nada entre eu e a parede. Me senti meio bobo e lhe pedi para que fosse até o açougue do Lupe, comprar cinco quilos de lombo de ornitópode. Ela não disse nada e se virou, farfalhando sua pele morta em seus músculos semi-atrofiados até a porta de carvalho e sumiu por entre a névoa da primeira manhã. Torci para que ela chegasse antes do almoço.

Depois do flagra, perdi a vontade de investigar mais a fundo meu inconsciente e me afundei na cadeira do computador. Talvez eu devesse me dedicar menos às poesias e tentar contato com alguma fêmea de pelos azuis e íris vermelhas. Quem sabe eu poderia ter filhotes antes de minha aposentadoria. Estaria eu errado ao me tornar um solitário "Pé Grande" contemporâneo, enclausurado na minha caverna pós-moderna, apinhada de tecnologia e conforto?

Ouvi um assobio agudo de dor embaixo da minha janela, na calçada em frente, no açougue. Espero que Lupe tenha dado um jeito naqueles lobos miseráveis que ele chama de clientes e que ninguém tenha arrancar a perna da Jaíva novamente...


End file.
